


Enough

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charlotte and Drew care, but being their daughter is not enough to get their attention.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Rugrats' nor am I profiting off this.

I:

Charlotte picks her up the first time she stumbles, but is too busy negotiating a deal to kiss her scrape. Jonathan puts a bandaid on it for her. 

II:

Angelica learns to smile and put on shows for their friends, because it gets rewards. 

III: 

Charlotte and Drew accept all the compliments about her hair and outfits, but Jonathan always gets her ready. 

IV: 

Someone organizes a clown for her birthday party. It hardly matters, because her parents spend a majority of it on their phones. 

V:

Jonathan warns her to toughen up, because being their kid isn't enough.


End file.
